


find a place worth fighting for

by callunavulgari



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, BAMF Pepper Potts, F/M, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viridian City is a quiet little place, lacking the hustle and bustle that was Pepper's old home in Saffron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	find a place worth fighting for

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/gifts).



> Written for antistar_e for my rainb-au meme. She chose Pepper and viridian, and then this happened. This was probably one of the weirdest fusions I've ever written and I didn't even get into all the backstory my head came up with. Like how Pepper has a Persian named Bijou and pretty much Giovanni's pokemon team. How she used to work for Silph Co before she got hired on as Tony Stark's personal babysitter. How she got pulled into Team Rocket a little bit at a time before Tony got kidnapped, created Iron Man, and more or less leveled what was left of Cinnabar Island. How Tony disbanded it after the fiasco with Mewtwo, the little side project that Obie was working on. And just. Yeah, I don't even know. Also, title is taken from the old song, Viridian City.

Viridian City is a quiet little place, lacking the hustle and bustle that was Pepper's old home in Saffron. It's homier than Celadon, warmer than Pewter. When she'd first agreed to move there, she'd been wary. Living in the big cities for most of her adult life, going back to something little more than a small town wasn't exactly her idea of a good time. She'd gotten used to the smog of the cities, the way that you could hear the crinkle of glass and the roar of pokemon in the night—rogue trainers battling each other when they should be sleeping.   
  
In truth, she preferred the quietness after a lifetime of Goldenrods and Saffrons. The little house next to the gym was better than her old apartment in Saffron, better even than Tony's mansion in Goldenrod. Save for the trainers that meandered through—whether they were headed west to the Indigo Plateau or onward, past the Viridian Forest and on to Pewter City, they never stayed long—it was a quiet life. Bijou liked it at any rate, spending long days sprawled in patches of sunlight when they weren't cooped up in the gym, her claws kneading at the bright grass.  
  
If she's honest with herself, she's glad that Tony disbanded Team Rocket—that her nights will no longer be full of worrying about whether or not he's finally going to get himself assassinated or worse. She never liked the recruits, nor did she like the underground lairs or the way Obadiah looked at her sometimes, like she didn't belong at Tony's side.  
  
After Iron Man, after that cave on what used to be Cinnabar Island, after _Mewtwo_ , she can guess as to what the looks meant.   
  
But now—now she's the leader of the Viridian City gym, home of the Earth Badge and the notorious Pepper Potts. She lives a quiet life, sunlit days and occasional strolls through the forest. Sometimes she'll make the journey back to Saffron and catch the magnet train over to Tony's mansion in Goldenrod. She'll watch the television, listen to the news anchors discuss Iron Man, and yes, she'll worry. She'll worry about Tony trying to take down the rest of the organization that he and Obie created together and she'll worry about all the people gunning after him now.  
  
But Viridian City is Tony's home, his gym, and if he's going to fly off and do battle with the bad guys, then she doesn't mind holding down the fort while he's off saving the world.  
  
For now, at any rate.


End file.
